too lost in you
by LondonLemming
Summary: my first sg1 ficsam and jack all the way. so if you dont like samjack dont read. and if you like mitchell i wouldnt read as it involves some mitchell whumping.so if you like sam and jack please read and review thanks.


Disclaimer-I don't own sg1 or the characters-because if I did Sam and jack would be together and Mitchell well he wouldn't exist or um he would be dead by now.- I have no claim on the song either.-it is too lost in you by the sugababes.

Anyway please R&R, THIS IS MY FIRST SG1 FIC.

Thanks'

Lt Colonel Samantha carter glances up as her lab door opens. Expecting to see Daniel, vala or even cam .gritting her teeth and hoping it isn't the latter. She really doesn't want to see cam at the moment, he has been bugging her since the 'band got back together' along with the new member to go on a date with him.

She has lost count of the amount of times she has said no to him but he still doesn't take the damned hint.

As she glances up to see that is at her door she listens to the song playing softly on the radio.

Hers eyes connect with the persons at the door.

You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try 

She can't tear his eyes from his no matter how hard she tries, and the thing is she doesn't want to. 

I'm in over my head  
you got under my skin  
I got no strength at all  
in the state that I'm in

The person at the door makes no attempt to move either just staring in to her eyes not breaking the connection.

And my knees are weak  
and my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time

Sam tries to speak, her mouth moves but no sound comes out.

She tries to stand but cant.

Her brain is screaming at her to get up or at least just speak to the man but she can't.

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
so deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)   
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

The man at the door watches as carter opens her mouth and shuts it again. He is having a similar problem. So much he wants to say but he can't.

Well his brain says to him at least she isn't trying to confuse with technobable about one of her latest doohickeys which are scattered around her lab.

ooh  
Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined

Carter watches as he moves in to her lab and shuts the door behind him and puts his back against it.

Within seconds the door bangs open sending the person stood against it flying in to a wall.

'Ah Sam there you are' says the new arrival standing at the door not noticing the man stood against the wall with a menacing expression on his face.

'What time should ii pick you up tonight?' he says with a big cocky grin on his face.

'Look cam IV told you a million times I am never ever going out with not even if you were the last man on earth or even if the future of the planet depended on it.' Sam replies in an angry tone.

And you're all I see  
and you're all I need  
Help me baby (help me baby)  
Help me baby (help me now)

'Aw Sam come on you don't mean that' Mitchell replies in a whiny voice. Making the guy stood against the wall want to punch him.

He decides to intervene.

'You heard the lady' he says in aloud voice 'she said no!'

Mitchell whips round to face the sound of the voice.

'Who the hell'

He is met with a right hook to his nose and falls to the floor blood dripping from his newly broken nose.

'No not hell brigadier general jack O'Neill.' the other man replies with a grin.

Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Flowing into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind

Too lost in you. 

Sam smiles, glad that someone has dealt with the arrogant flyboy.

'Thank you sir.' She tells the general.

'Anytime miss 'he replies walking towards her.

'Actually sir, im a DR.' She informs him.

'Ah yes I remember now' he says with a sly grin

'Lt Colonel Dr Samantha carter-O'Neill'

'Indeed' she replies leaning in and kissing her husband.

'aw man' Mitchell groans to him self- as he lays forgotten by the other two- realising he has been hitting on the generals wife for the past two years.

A/N I HATE MITCHELL-IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY GUESSED. Please R&R thanks'


End file.
